


Three Pillars

by ThinkingCAPSLOCK



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingCAPSLOCK/pseuds/ThinkingCAPSLOCK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strength in adversity. Wisdom under duress. Loyalty beyond death. The three pillars of an Orbital Knight are what define Cruhteo. He exists only through their structure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Pillars

_I. Strength in adversity_

An Orbital Knight needs to possess more than simple wealth, and more than physical power. Strength is more than force, more than pressure. It is timing, and longevity, and perseverance, and absolute control.

Cruhteo gathers his followers and makes his alliances as any Knight would. The best training. The best machines. A simple, efficient chain of command. Allies with similar approaches, other Knights who value the importance of perfection. He prides himself on being able to connect with his crew, to breach across clan barriers and secure more resources for himself. For the glory of Vers. 

Despite age, or fatigue, or illness, he trains himself. He follows the same drills he subjects onto his underlings. Cruhteo runs the laps, aims his gun, blocks any attack. He tunes up his machine and sees to repairs whenever a meteor pegs his castle on the voyage to Earth.

He refuses to make allowances when he is in the right. He refuses to back down from a show of force. He refuses to accept insult from his comrades, his crew, his family. Cruhteo is no stranger to punishment and no coward. He handles wrongs personally, forcefully, and without hesitation. To be strong is to confront the weakness of others.

An Orbital Knight must be able to continue to hold their position, their dedication, regardless of circumstances. They must be able to bring down any who oppose them or get in their way. They must be able to defend the royal family without pause, and do justice when the sanctity of Vers is tarnished.

Cruhteo has never shied away from force. He has never shown mercy. He does not know how.

_II. Wisdom under duress_

Knowledge and awareness are the bare minimum of what an Orbital Knight needs to properly serve their Empire. Wisdom comes from analysis, from structure, from experience. It is the proper execution of strength, and without it, action is meaningless.

Cruhteo studies hard and observes at great length. History is as vital as strategy, mechanics as important as tactics. He learns where he can, delegates where he must, and prioritizes across his castle with an iron fist. There are places where he must take charge, places he must step back. Both are times he must be mindful of his thoughts.

No place is off limits to learning. Cruhteo knows that even the Terrans offer some knowledge, though he only acquires what he needs to further the strength of Vers. Their lowly nature offers little else but ways to exploit and control them. He knows the value of understanding the enemy, but wisdom also comes from knowing who deserves respect.

In all situations, it is vital to remain calm. It is more than an outward appearance. The greatest way to lead, to project confidence, to handle a situation, is to be completely in control. No occurrence is entirely unpredictable, and thus, Cruhteo must be open to all predictions and outcomes. He must have a plan in place for all circumstances. He must be the last great standing fortification in his castle.

An Orbital Knight must take measures and preparations, must understand the inner workings of other people and places, and the goals of Vers itself. They must align the greater needs of the Empire to the individual needs of their own clan. They must be able to act in immediately and contain any problem that arises.

Cruhteo is clever, smart, and wise. He has never been shaken in his post. He never will be. 

_III. Loyalty beyond death_

Above all else, and before all else, an Orbital Knight must think of the Empire. All actions, all thoughts, all existence should protect and further the illustrious nation they serve. It is thanks to the Empire that a Knight has the strength to act, and the wisdom to see. It is the central core of life.

Cruhteo tolerates no insubordination, no words against the Empire. The hints of displeasure, of disloyalty, are met with fist and whip and death. Doubts and misgivings are signs of weakness, signs of foolish thought. They are the marks of those undeserving of his time. Dedication is the bare minimum that he requires in his castle and of his crew. Cruhteo does not deem those without it worthy of life.

When the Princess herself comes with him on his castle to Earth, he knows it is a reward for his dedication and his actions. Nothing comes above her importance, safety, and well-being. The guards around her are handpicked. Any actions to upset her, or the Empire, are dealt with discreetly and forcefully. There are no exceptions. Strength, applied with wisdom, to defend loyalty. 

The Terran she insists on taking with her is not spared. He has no understanding, no knowledge of how to be loyal. Cruhteo cannot stand his insolence, his gall at speaking to her as if he is worthy of being in her presence. 

For the Empire is more than life. Its orders and commands are central to all decisions, its grace the source of everything respected and known of the Knights. Betrayal is unacceptable. Failure even moreso. Vers is the key, the final stronghold, the source and end of life. What can a Terran know of such loyalty? And why should Cruhteo spend the time of day on one such as him?

An Orbital Knight has no higher calling than Vers. Strength, wisdom, glory. Acting for the good of the nation. The destruction of those who oppose its order.

Cruhteo is loyal. There is no question. It is what composes his very soul.


End file.
